matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Location Data (Episode 5.2)
Flood: Oh, he's so tiresome... No, no, not you, Capriccio. Well, yes, you too. But I was referring initially to the Effectuator. He's making excuses again about not being able to track Niobe because of interference from one of Anome's hackers or other. And I don't care to hear about mysterious code-corrupted goons! I'm tired of his excuses, and I want you to go...facilitate his efforts somewhat. Understood? I headed over to the Effectuator's current base of operations, giddy to meet him once more Operator: Do we have to talk to him? Can't we just tell Flood we told him to shape up or else? Who's to know? As I entered the kitchen, three Effectuators popped up to greet me - in Spanish. So, I talked to the one that was speaking English. The Effectuator: Aw, Floodsie-wudsie's all worried about me? I'm touched, I really am. So look, this Maxson guy working for Anome... Operatives recovered some data pointing to what we think is one of his computer centers. My plan is that you bust in there, and, you know, kick butt and get clues and stuff. Can-do? Operator: Okay, that's enough. No need to talk to him any more, just head outside. Flood: I don't care about excuses, operative; I just want to know when the Effectuator has found that blasted Niobe. Is that clear? I took the Effectuator's idea(?!) and headed to this computer center. Operator: Maxson's supposed computer center is in there. If this guy's working for Anome, then I think we know who to expect. And he was correct, as I entered one of the computer rooms, an Unlimit greeted me. Unlimit: How's Niobe? I think I showed him not to taunt a Merv agent. Operator: That looks like it could be useful data...but it seems to be only half of an encoded file. You'd better check around to see if they have the other half of the file, too. Ooh, looks like you've got more company! Unlimit: Power is all that matters. Dead end--for you. by a second Unlimit as I got to the second computer Operator: That's it! I'll need you to upload those to me at a hardline. Hey, I just picked up more corrupt code signals in there. Be careful! Contrary to what the Operator said, I didn't encounter any more Unlimits as I made my way to the nearest hardline. Flood: Hm, more data. It seems to indicate a certain location. And I suppose I should be impressed? Have you found this person who's making even more of a laughingstock of the Effectuator than usual? Hm? I got ambushed by two Unlimit on my way into the next location, and received some help and support from some unexpected allies. I then found a computer and a hardline box in the next area. Searching the computer gave me some useless junk. Computer: Transmitting data to 70972.3272.79493.022:0232... Operator: Someone's re-routing the data feed from that hardline junction box--and it's got to be our buddy Maxson. What's he up to? I think I can track that address. Head outside. Flood: A hardline junction box? What am I, the phone company? Call someone who cares. And if you need something to do in the meantime, how about--oh, I dont know--finding that hacker? Headed to the next (and final) area. Operator: Corrupt code readings in there... The place is hot... I fought one Unlimit and got a drop from him. Operator: Ooh, looks like location data... Multiple zones... Get that uploaded to me at a hardline, stat! After I uploaded, Mission Complete and a message from Flood. Flood: A list of locations? I suppose that's what you call tangible results? At least is beats last time, when you only came up with his name. Yes, congratulations, Capriccio. My expectations for you are so low that the slightest improvement over your previous miserable failings passes for a positive accomplishment. We'll just see about these locations of yours... *''Episode 5.2: "Saving Captain Niobe Part 2 Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 5.2)‎ Category:Episode 5.2 Missions